Questioning Thoughts
by Shini-Imp
Summary: Heero questions his sexuality when confronted by one aggressive pilot...


Click. The door to one of the many Winner estates was shut quietly as a man with dark, short hair and Prussian blue eyes stepped in. It was Heero, dressed in an old pair of tight jeans with a loose green tanktop. He would've gone straight to the stairs to lock himself up in his room with his laptop.if it hadn't of been for the small murmur that came from the lay- z-boy nearby.  
  
"Nnn." A small figure was curled up, head of chestnut hair resting on one of the arms. Braid hung over the side, just making it to the floor.  
  
The TV had been left on, the remote itself buried under Duo's slender figure. 'Had Maxwell tried to wait for me?' the thought crossed the soldier's mind as he went to turn off the set.  
  
Booted feet went to carry Heero upstairs.until about halfway up, he turned and reconsidered. Strong, bare arms scooped up the braided wonder, before he tried the stairs again.  
  
Duo, meanwhile, clung to the other boy in his sleep, making small sounds of pleasure; he must've been having a good dream. Head nuzzled into Yuy's chest, smile creeping unto unconscious lips.  
  
But he ignored all of this as he nudged the other's door open. A few clothes and a pizza box littered the floor, which he had managed to dodge as he made it over to Duo's bed. He gently laid the other on the bed; an action that most people would doubt that he was capable of.  
  
A small, incoherent murmur escaped slightly parted lips as the braided one reached out, small fingers grabbing onto the green shirt. "Mmm.Heero.." he called out.a bulge now noticeable since he was laid out.  
  
A look of surprise struck the other's usually stoic features. Was Duo...dreaming about him? Hand let go of his shirt, trailing down the side of his hips. He suppressed a shudder, backing away slowly. 'No.I'm not.'  
  
Click. The door shut, leaving Duo to sleep in peace. --- " 'ey, buddy!" Duo drastically leaned over the railing as he wrapped his arms around Heero, who had been sitting on the couch below. "I didn't hear you come home last night."  
  
Heero coughed, nearly sputtering out his coffee, as the grip around his neck was a bit tight. "Morning, Duo--"  
  
Duo had yelped as he leaned in too far, falling from the stairs. Luckily, Heero's lap had broken his fall as he landed with an "Oof!"  
  
He took a great swig of his coffee, stinging his throat as he fought back a blush. Odd.why was he feeling like this.? "Sorry, Heero." Duo apologized quickly, yet he hadn't moved.  
  
Heero just held onto his coffee cup, not knowing what else to do with his hands. "Was I sleeping when you got back from your mission?" he asked the perfect soldier softly, gazing at him with a smile.  
  
He nodded, trying to remain calm as he remembered last night. "So you were the one who put me to bed," a smirk covered rounded features as he gazed down at Heero, "That was so sweet, Yuy!" A laugh bubbled from him as a finger flicked the other's nose. "Hn."  
  
"So how was it?" Duo had no real reason to be in the boy's lap, yet he still remained there. "How did..what go?" Heero tried not to panic. 'Was Duo.does he think something happened.?'  
  
"What's the matter, Heero?" he asked, looking a bit concerned, "This isn't the Yuy I know."  
  
Heero turned his head, unable to face the other lest he wanted to blush. "You were talking, last night in your sleep." He could feel that his cup had lost some of it's warmth as he grasped it in his hands. "Oh, what was I saying?" Duo cupped his chin, slowly turning the boy's face towards him. "You.called out my name." He managed to get out without blushing as blue eyes gazed down at Duo's hand. "Oh, so you heard that." Duo only blushed lightly, although he was still gazing at him, "Then you should know that I've been meaning to do this.." He murmured, leaning in close.  
  
Lips gently brushed up against Heero's own as he kissed him softly. Heero's eyes widened with slight shock. 'I'm not.I'm not.' Thought was cut off as Duo's finger traced his jaw line as he was kissed again, deeper this time.  
  
A small 'Mmm' escaped him, causing the braided one to continue. Fingers felt through that wild hair as his lips covered the other's jaw, before trailing down to his neck. Heero gasped softly, tilting his head to the side. Duo turned, straddling his lap as his teeth teased at bare flesh. He couldn't help it, Heero moaned softly, eyes finally shutting. Duo grinned, groping at his sides, a hand slowly sliding up under the shirt.  
  
Crash! Mug lay shattered on the floor as Heero had felt the erection in Duo's pants.  
  
"Heero.Heero, wait!" But it was too late; the other had rushed upstairs, locking himself up in his room.  
  
"Damnit, Duo!" he scolded himself, bending over to pick up the pieces of mug on the floor.  
  
'Should I go and apologize to him?'  
  
'No, I should give him time.'  
  
He threw the pieces in the trash.  
  
'Why did I do that anyways?' --- Chestnut-curtained gaze stared at the drain as steam-filled water rained down onto his bent head. Duo had felt the need to punish himself with a stinging hot shower.  
  
He only bothered to raise his head when a slender arm reached out to grab a bottle of shampoo. He opened it, taking a moment to revel in its berry scent. Mmm.  
  
Now was the task of washing his hair; unbraided, it reached the back of his knees. A small sigh escaped him as he went to work.  
  
Once he was finished, Duo stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Hair let water drip onto the floor as he left the bathroom.  
  
But Duo couldn't help but stop as he neared Heero's room.  
  
'Should I bother him now?' he asked himself, lightly leaning on the door.he could hear the tapping of keys inside, proving that the pilot was on his laptop.  
  
A sigh was emitted from shaky lips as Duo gathered his nerves, knocking on the door. "Heero?" he called softly, doubting the other would want to talk-- -until the door opened.  
  
"What is it, Duo?" He asked a bit coldly as he stood next to the opened door, the glow of the computer the only thing illuminating his room.  
  
Gulp. "I was wondering if you were alright." Drip.  
  
".I'm fine." And he went to shut the door---until Duo held it open.  
  
'Damn! I never knew it'd be this hard.'  
  
"Heero, I'm really sorry for what I did." he murmured, gazing down.  
  
"Did you think.that I liked..other men?" Heero asked slowly, gaze now hitting the floor.  
  
Blink. Well, that was unexpected. Duo fidgeted lightly, "Do you?"  
  
".I..don't know," Both of their gazes were on the floor, and Heero went to shut the door again.  
  
But Duo wouldn't have it. He stepped into the room halfway, boldly pulling the other into his arms, "Why don't we find out?" he breathed, slim body trembling with nervousness. Lips soon covered Heero's mouth, kissing him hungrily.  
  
Caught off guard, he 'mmm'ed softly, hands tentatively placed on the other's back as he was pushed over the edge of his bed; it was the closest thing to the door. Duo continued to kiss him, hand sliding up under the boy's shirt, groping at his torso and chest. Thumb and forefinger found a nipple and brushed up against it, before pinching it hard. This aroused a gasp from Heero, causing the one ontop of him to grin.  
  
Unkempt chestnut strands fell from his shoulders, caressing and tickling Heero's body as the other nipped at his throat and collarbone. Duo now straddled his lap as he sat up, coaxing the other out of his shirt.although it was amazing how well his own towel had stayed in place.  
  
The soldier's breathing had quickened, as well as his heartbeat as the other leaned back down. Body squirmed only lightly from the tickling of the boy's hair, so he brought forth his hands, holding the hair back and away from his body. A small moan escaped Heero's lips as a tongue was brought into play; Duo was busy licking at his perted nipples, sucking on one and then the other teasingly.  
  
He was content with the other's sound of pleasure as white teeth latched onto one, pulling roughly. His hands, meanwhile, were toying with the black spandex, snapping its waistband.before fingers slowly, slowly trailed down to muscular thighs.  
  
Heero gasped, holding back another moan as his body pressed into those hands. Duo complied, inching his fingers upwards while his mouth trailed down, licking at his navel. Pale pink tongue flicked in and out teasingly, causing the other to squirm.Until he had felt his shorts being lowered, finally resting at his ankles.  
  
"I bet you taste sweet." Duo breathed onto his hips, causing him to shudder. Cobalt hues focused on Heero's erection before him, before he lowered his head, giving him a small lick. He shuddered again, hips raising slightly as the boy licked up his length, and then slowly back down again.  
  
A puff of air escaped Heero's lips as he slowly shut his eyes, lost in the pleasure Duo was feeding him. Speaking of, he gave him a few more good licks, before damp heat of his mouth enclosed the head of Heero's cock, tongue licking at it lightly. Duo gazed up at him as he began to swallow Heero, inch by inch.Sucking ever so lightly when he had taken what he could.  
  
This time he moaned a bit louder than before, a hand naturally coming down to rest on the back of the other's head. Humming softly, he answered.head moving up and down slowly, lips encircling his shaft. Each time he came down, he seemed to be taking in more of Heero, head soon nuzzling into his stomach.  
  
Heero moaned again, that back beginning to arch.until Duo had came to a slow stop, freeing the other of his mouth.  
  
He smirked at the confusion placed on Heero's face as he turned the tables, letting the other ontop. He had also taken the time to remove his towel, exposing his own throbbing.problem to the other boy. "I want you...inside of me, Heero," he gazed up at him, hand coming up to stroke at his cheek.  
  
But before the soldier could protest, saying how he didn't know how, a finger pointed over to a tube of lotion on Heero's nightstand. "Use that." he murmured, thumb running over nicely shaped lips. Mmm. Duo couldn't resist; he leaned up, kissing those lips. Heero only leaned forward, grabbing the lotion.  
  
The other boy took it from him, flipping the cap open. He purposely applied a good amount of it onto the other's head and shaft, before spreading some on those long, slender fingers.  
  
But Heero still looked mildly confused.  
  
Duo grinned, guiding a slick finger to his behind. "I think you know what happens next." he giggled, letting go of his hand to let it do as it pleased.  
  
Heero tentatively let his finger roam forward, pausing when it came to the tight ring of muscle.  
  
He mm'd, encouraging the other by inching forward; just enough so that the tip of the finger was inside of him.  
  
He was now concentrated on his finger as he slid it in deeper, getting a moan from Duo. Heero began to slowly move his finger in and out, soon met with Duo's own wanton motions. Dark blue eyes glanced up at the other, whose eyes were shut as he mewed and panted with pleasure.  
  
He went bold, slowly inserting his second finger. His partner's body nearly writhed, causing the boy to moan a bit loudly. Heero found that he couldn't stick the other finger in as deep, but the two made joint movements, both nearly inching out of that tight, puckering muscle.before plunging in again.  
  
Duo's eyes were nearly shut completely as his back arched, "Fuck, Heero.I'm ready." he moaned, gazing up at him between long, thick lashes.  
  
He only nodded, removing his fingers. Hand took ahold of his own shaft as he guided it to the same hole.other hand resting on the bed as he leaned forward slightly, trying to enter without using too much force.  
  
"Don't worry.just.do it." Duo murmured, trying not to move too much or moan at the moment. The soldier took a shaky breath, before something finally gave and he was in. Both moaned almost simultaneously, before Duo urged him on with a small, forward nudge of his body.  
  
Both hands rested on the bed as he slowly inched himself in deeper, trying to mock the movements of his fingers earlier.  
  
He nearly hissed between clenched teeth, the pain beginning to hit his brain.  
  
Concerned that he was hurting the other, Heero stopped, only halfway in. ".Keep going." Duo managed to get out, trying to encourage his partner the best he could.  
  
"Hnn.It's so tight, Duo." he murmured, honestly not trying to 'talk dirty' as he forced himself in more. When he had felt that it was as deep as he could get, he paused for a long moment.causing Duo to moan when he nearly pulled all the way out.  
  
He inched back in a little, but then nearly pulled his stiff cock out again.  
  
'What the hell are you doing??' Duo peeked open an eye, glancing down at Heero.who was apparently watching himself.  
  
Heero snapped out of it, soon beginning to slowly thrust his hips. 'It's just like...with a woman.' he assured himself, not really knowing if this was all happening correctly.  
  
Duo only winced and moaned, pleasure and pain both consuming him. "Y..Yes.." he murmured, unable to talk at the moment; Heero had apparently enjoyed the feeling of that ring of muscle tightening around his shaft.Causing his thrusts to become faster, even deeper.  
  
Heero grunted, almost instinctively pulling those slender legs up as he wanted more.Deeper. He soon found Duo's prostate, and he thrusted again, hitting it.  
  
He cried out, eyes shut as his head turned from side to side. "F.Fuck me, Heero." he moaned aloud, gripping the sheets lightly.  
  
His pace almost became erratic as he moaned loudly, gripping onto the other's legs as he thrusted, harshly ramming into the other's behind. Duo gasped, nearly cursing, as his knuckles were now white from gripping so hard. Small body began to tremble.  
  
More sounds of pleasure escaped Heero's mouth as he continued, continuing to ram into that sweet, tight hole.Until Duo orgasmed, spattering the other in the face with white, hot liquid.  
  
Heero had ignored it at the moment as the ring of muscle spasmned, sucking and nearly jerking at him. He climaxed, shooting his seed deep into the other.  
  
Once dazed, Prussian blue hues widened in shock as the pilot realized what he had just done. 'I'm not.I'm not.Gay.'  
  
Zip. Once he had pulled on some pants, Heero rushed out the door.  
  
And not a word was spoken to the other lying on the bed. "H-Heero?" Duo was still trying to catch his breath as the other fled. Soon he could hear the front door slam below. Body began to tremble again, although this time it was not out of pleasure.  
  
Knees were brought up to his chest as he shutted his eyes tightly, holding back tears. This all caused his body to shake even more.  
  
'Kudaranai.'  
  
Tears began to stream down round, young cheeks as laughter bubbled from shaky lips.  
  
'Boku wa naze waratteru no?' --- Click. Hours later he returned, quietly shutting the door behind him. If he was lucky, Duo had left already. Creak. Heero tried to make it up the stairs as quietly as possible.  
  
'He could still be here.' the possibility prodded at his mind as he came to a stop before his bedroom door. He took a long intake of breath, before quietly opening his door---  
  
There he was. The boy was curled up on the other's bed, eyes shut as he was asleep. Duo was still nude, although that tangled mess of chestnut strands covered most of him. He shuddered in his sleep, goosebumps beginning to appear on pale peach skin.  
  
Prussian eyes gazed down at him guiltily, and once more the perfect soldier gathered the other into his arms.  
  
Heero set him down on the bed carefully, pulling the sheets up---  
  
"Why'd you leave, Heero?" a whisper. Half-lidded, cobalt eyes glanced up at him as his hand had a good, firm grip on the one with the sheets.  
  
'Shimatta.'  
  
He avoided looking at him for the moment. ".It didn't feel right.staying there." The dark-haired one tried to explain, yet he hadn't freed his hand from that grip.  
  
"." There was nothing that Duo could think of to say; no witty comeback, no angry outcries.He just squeezed the hand in his, holding back a sigh.  
  
"I'm.I appologize."  
  
He could feel the bed sag under the other's weight as he sat next to his curled up body. Heero would then lie back, pulling the boy into his arms. A small sigh escaped him as he breathed in the sweet scent of the damp hair.  
  
Duo sighed as well, snuggling into his embrace. ".I forgive you, Heero." Eyes glanced down at the arms wrapped around his small waist, not sure on what he said was right at the moment.  
  
"Am I." Heero hesitated, not wanting to say it.  
  
"Yeah." He turned, nuzzling into the muscular, yet clothed chest. He was rewarded with a hand coming to pet at the back of his entangled hair, gently smoothing it out.  
  
The pilot's features softened suddenly, and he leaned in, braving a small kiss on the other's lips. "It's almost dawn, Duo.Were you awake, waiting for me in my room?" He just had to know. Long, slender fingers raked through that rat's nest of hair, trying to brush it out.  
  
He nodded, gazing up at him sleepily.  
  
"Just don't leave me again, okay?"  
  
fin. 


End file.
